


(Не)случайные встречи

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошая выпивка, наслаждающиеся музыкой люди, чудесный смех Лидии — вот почему Джексон любит этот джаз-клуб. По крайней мере, так он говорит всем интересующимся. Но на самом деле, полумрак помещения, густой табачный дым и приятный баритон с лёгкой хрипотцой — истинная причина его частых визитов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)случайные встречи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K.E.N](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K.E.N).



— Добрый вечер, мистер Уиттмор, — поприветствовал его Пэрриш, принимая пальто и шляпу. 

— Добрый, Джордан, — кивнул Джексон, быстро и привычно одёргивая костюм. — Сегодня в программе нет изменений? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Пэрриш. — Приятно провести время. 

— Благодарю, — отозвался Джексон, окинув себя взглядом в большом зеркале. 

Всё было безупречно, как, собственно, и всегда. Джексон Уиттмор, молодой, но уже вполне преуспевающий адвокат, не мог позволить себе выглядеть как-то иначе, показаться чуть менее великолепным, чем был на самом деле. Тем более сегодня. 

Коридор был хорошо освещён, давая возможность посетителям смотреться в зеркала, поправлять одежду и причёски, а мягкий, чуть протёршийся, красный ковёр скрадывал звук шагов. Уже была слышна музыка, мягкий перелив саксофона и гитары со звуками фортепиано. Джексон мог сказать, кто сейчас на сцене, даже не смотря на неё – он выучил и знал каждого музыканта. Музыка становилась всё громче по мере приближения к залу, а вот свет – всё темнее. Ещё пара шагов – и началась широкая лестница вниз, заканчивающаяся просторным помещением со множеством столиков, баром и сценой у дальней стены. 

Людей пока было немного: вечер ещё ранний, к тому же середина рабочей недели. На сцене были трое – Бойд, Стайлз и Скотт, которые вместе складывали неторопливую джазовую мелодию. Играли почти лениво – видно было, что ждут больше посетителей, но всё-таки профессионально и качественно. Джексон кивнул Дереку – тот стоял за стойкой бара, чуть меланхолично протирая стаканы – и пошёл на своё привычное место, которое всегда оставляли для него по средам: двуместный столик, удачно расположенный в полутёмной нише справа от сцены. Это было не самым выгодным местом, если хотелось смотреть прямо в лица выступающим, но для Уиттмора – самое то. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь наберётся смелости сесть прямо по центру. 

Едва Джексон сел за стол, рядом присела Лидия, соблазнительно перекинув ногу на ногу, демонстрируя короткость своего блестящего платья и матовость – чулок. Уиттмор улыбнулся ей, мимолётно проведя своей рукой по её руке и откинулся на спинку стула. Рядом появился Лиам – самый молодой из работников клуба, едва совершеннолетний (или даже совсем не), но полный какой-то всепоглощающей любви к джазу. Джексон знал – спасибо любящей поговорить Лидии, – что парень буквально умолял Питера принять его на работу, и тот после долгих уговоров сдался и взял мальчишку официантом, хотя недостатка в них и не было. 

— Как обычно, — отозвался Уиттмор, как только Лиам подошёл чуть ближе. 

Тот кивнул и быстро направился к бару, выполняя заказ. Как и все официанты, он двигался незаметно, почти сливаясь с тенями полумрака, однако Уиттмор всё-таки заметил, как часто он поглядывает на сцену – наверняка парень хотел бы играть, но пока не достиг того мастерства, которое было у музыкантов. 

— Хочешь свежие сплетни? — с соблазнительной улыбкой протянула Лидия.

— Даже если и не хочу, ты ведь всё равно расскажешь, — ответил ей такой же улыбкой Джексон.

— Твоя правда, — засмеялась Мартин глубоким и приятным смехом. — Скотт сегодня привёл свою новую девушку. Она азиатка и слегка странновата на мой взгляд. 

— А что с Эллисон? — лениво спросил Джексон, которому, по большому счёту, было всё равно и на Скотта, и на Эллисон, и, тем более, на какую-то новую девушку. 

— А, так они расстались, — махнула рукой Лидия. — Эллисон теперь встречается с Айзеком. 

— Правда? — чуть приподнял брови Джексон, обозначая крайнюю степень своего удивления и интереса. — Как же они теперь будут выступать-то вместе? 

— Ох, тут неожиданно всё оказалось очень просто, — улыбнулась Лидия, быстро проводя языком по зубам, привлекая внимание к их безупречной белизне. — Пара ударов, разбитая губа и несколько синяков решили это вопрос в пользу большой и чистой мужской дружбы. Так что никто ни на кого не обижается, не злится и не ревнует. 

— Они подрались? — без особого интереса спросил Джексон, кинув взгляд на сцену, где Скотт вполне уверенно держал гитару совсем не сбитыми – на сколько мог видеть Уиттмор – костяшками, да и разбитой губы с синяками не наблюдалось. — Маккол не выглядит побитым. Айзек?..

— Тоже не выглядит, — усмехнулась Лидия. — Мы же все тут берём внешностью, так что били больно, но аккуратно. 

— И это меня всего неделю не было, — покачал головой Джексон и отвлёкся от разглядывания сцены, когда Лиам принёс виски. — Повтори потом ещё раз. Дважды. 

Данбар кивнул и поспешил к другим клиентам – чем позднее становился вечер, тем больше народу приходило, – а Лидия приподняла брови в немом вопросе, намекая на внезапное изменение в меню Уиттмора: раньше он всегда заказывал только один бокал, который потом тянул весь вечер. 

— Напряжённый день выдался, — пояснил ей Джексон с ничего не значащей улыбкой. 

Он потянулся за стоящем на столе бокалом, незаметно встряхивая руку, которой до этого сильно вцепился в край стула. Лидия понимающе улыбнулась и чуть выгнулась, опираясь локтями на стол. Проходящие рядом мужчины окидывали её заинтересованными взглядами, на что девушка только ещё соблазнительнее улыбалась. На Джексона же поглядывали с некоторой завистью, но тот совершенно игнорировал все эти взгляды, продолжая рассеяно посматривать на сцену и в зал. 

— О, а вот и Кира – новая подружка Скотта, — сказал Лидия, кивнув на вошедшую в зал миловидную девушку. — Она тиха, скромна и застенчива. И может споткнуться на ровном месте. 

Джексон посмотрел на Киру и не увидел в ней ничего особенного. Если уж говорить по правде, то Эллисон была намного симпатичнее и вообще более… раскованна, возможно. Они встречались со Скоттом пару лет и все (даже Джексон, который приходил в клуб раз в неделю) думали, что дело идёт к свадьбе. Никто не ожидал, что Маккол начнёт отношения с кем-то новым, как никто не ожидал, что Эллисон станет встречаться с Айзеком. 

— Почему они расстались? — спросил Джексон, старательно делая вид, что вопрос задан из праздного любопытства. 

— Помнится, ты говорила, что любовь у них на века. 

— Видимо, века закончились раньше, — рассмеялась Лидия. — Просто однажды они пришли к понимаю, что слишком не совпадают. Эллисон попросила дать ей время подумать и что-то решить, а потом выяснилось, что думать ей помогал Айзек. Скотт, конечно, обиделся, правда, ненадолго, потому что сам тоже время зря не терял. 

— Понятно, — кивнул Джексон, а потом спохватился и спросил, — а у тебя что на личном фронте? 

— Всё ещё не встретила своего единственного, — вздохнула Лидия, хитро улыбаясь. — Надеюсь, интересуешься не из праздного любопытства.

— Как я могу, — усмехнулся Джексон. — А как же Эйден? 

— Ох, Эйден, — покачала головой Лидия. — Он слишком… не для меня. Не получилось у нас. 

— А Стайлз? — ещё раз усмехнулся Джексон. — Вот кто всегда провожает тебя долгими взглядами, а на меня смотрит, как на врага народа. 

— Стайлз… — задумалась Лидия, бросая взгляд в сторону бара и махая в приветствии пришедшей Эрике. — Стайлз уже нашёл свою половинку. 

— Серьёзно? — искренне удивился Уиттмор. — Кто же эта несчастная и, судя по всему, слегка слепая женщина?

Лидия шутливо стукнула Джексона по руке и коротко рассмеялась, снова бросив взгляд через плечо. 

— Хейл, — ответила спустя несколько мгновений Лидия. 

— Малия или Кора? — уточнил Джексон. — Как он его не убил ещё? 

— Малия, — издав странный смешок, пожала плечами Лидия. — Видимо, Стайлз хороший возможный зять. 

— Меня не было неделю, — вздохнул Уиттмор. — Кажется, если я приду через месяц, то все тут переженятся. 

— Кроме меня, — подмигнула Лидия. — Ладно, народ прибывает, пойду работать. Не скучай. И много не пей, не хотелось бы выгонять нашего почётного постоянного клиента. 

Джексон кивнул, смотря как Мартин встаёт со стула и лёгкой походной скользит между столиков, одаривая всех улыбками. Лидия была красива, даже очень – светло-рыжие волосы, забранные в высокую причёску, всегда украшенную изысканными украшениями, длинные ноги, узкие бёдра, небольшая грудь и тонкая талия. Лидия всегда улыбалась и взгляд имела хитрый, чуть с поволокой, который всегда вгонял в заблуждение о её возрасте – никто не мог сказать точно, сколько ей лет, но Джексон доподлинно знал, что девушке всего двадцать три. На работе Мартин всегда носила короткие платья, подчёркивающие бёдра, и делала себе яркий, где-то даже вызывающий макияж, но в повседневной жизни предпочитала более скромный стиль, умело подчёркивая, однако, все достоинства. Для Джексона до сих пор оставалось загадкой, почему она всё ещё не вышла замуж, хотя поклонников было хоть отбавляй. Она недвусмысленно флиртовала с Уиттмором, Джексон отвечал ей таким же беззаботным флиртом, но вот дать что-то больше… хотел бы, действительно хотел бы, но никак не мог. 

Джексон рассеяно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как он познакомился со всеми ними несколько лет назад. Тогда он ещё не вёл собственные дела, а был помощником отца, иногда получая какие-нибудь несложные проекты, в которых требовался минимальный проффесионализм и немного логического мышления. Джексон помогал тем, кто обвинялся в мелких проступках – и всегда выигрывал, параллельно следя за крупными проектами отца. Дело Питер Хейла, обвинённого в жестоком убийстве едва ли не десятка людей, было одно из самых сложных на памяти и самого Джексона, и его отца. Когда Уиттморы смотрели материалы дела, то действительно ужасались убийствам – и не понимали, как это мог бы сделать человек, к тому же, такой интеллигентный и приятный, каким был Питер Хейл. На протяжении всего расследования и суда он был безукоризненно вежливым, не психовал и, кажется, был абсолютно уверен в благополучном исходе дела. Джексон не видел особых перспектив в деле – обвинения оказались логичны и доказуемы, все улики указывали на Питера, всё должно было закончиться быстро и полным провалом для Уиттморов, но, совершенно неожиданно, не закончилось. Крис и Эллисон Арджент, которые изначально проходили по делу свидетелями, отказались предъявлять Хейлу обвинения и вообще вышли из дела, заявив, что, как родственники погибших, не могут быть объективными, а отец Джексона доказал, что Хейл к убийству не причастен, поскольку Питер в это время приходил в себя после долгих лет комы, в которую попал из-за пожара в доме, и по физическим показателям просто не смог бы этого сделать. Джексон же почти носом зарылся во все отчёты и под конец всё-таки нашёл экспертов, которые под присягой сказали, что Хейл не смог бы совершить такие убийства даже будучи полностью здоровым – тела жертв были разодраны когтями, которые могли принадлежать животному – но никак не человеку. Дело было выиграно, и Питер, который, видимо, изначально это знал, пригласил Уиттморов отметить это у себя в джаз-клубе. Отказываться причин не было, так что они пошли – вот тогда-то Джексон и познакомился и с клубом, и с работниками. 

На сцене всегда выступал небольшой оркестр молодых, но очень талантливых, по заверению Питера, музыкантов: Бойд – мощный чернокожий парень – казалось родился вместе с саксофоном, Скотт – постоянно растрёпанный – виртуозно владел гитарой, а Стайлз – слегка неловкий и нескладный – превосходно играл на фортепиано. Иногда к оркестру присоединялась Эрика – красивая блондинка с ярким макияжем, – заставляющая трубу звучать совершенно волшебно, Кора – младшая племянница Питера – заменяла Стайлза, когда тот пересаживался на барабаны, и Малия, – дочь Питера – влюблённая, казалось, в свою скрипку. По вторникам и пятницам с ними выступала Лидия, которая танцевала или пела – под настроение публики. 

Джексону нравился клуб и атмосфера, которая в нём царила, правда по началу он приходил нечасто и совершенно бессистемно, пока однажды не пришёл в среду. У Уиттмора тогда выдался сложный и насыщенный день, отец впервые доверил ему достаточно сложное дело, которое тот, разумеется, выиграл, поэтому Джексон просто хотел расслабиться, окунаясь в мир приятной музыки (несмотря на то, что при личной встречи с музыкантами он не очень-то и поладил), переброситься парой слов с Лидией, которая неизменно подсаживалась к нему за столик, если выдавалось свободное время, и рассказывала ненужные (но всё же порой интересные) сплетни. Уиттмор ещё ни разу не был в клубе по средам, так что не знал, какая по этим дням программа, поэтому ему было слегка интересно. 

Начиналось всё как обычно, Джексон неторопливо пил виски, разглядывая медленно заполняющийся людьми зал, перекинулся парой слов с Лидией, которая упорхнула к Коре, парни неторопливо играли, Дерек меланхолично протирал бокалы (Дерек всегда выглядел так, будто ему надоело всё в этом месте, эти люди и вообще вся жизнь). А потом на сцену вышел парень, которого Уиттмор ещё ни разу не видел. Джексон как раз успел повернуться, когда парень обхватил пальцами микрофон и кивнул головой, давая знак начинать. Эрика, которая присоединилась к играющем со своей трубой, чуть тряхнула головой, вдохнула и начала. За ней почти сразу вступил Стайлз на ударных, но Джексон не заметил этого, как не заметил бы ничего, даже если весь зал схватился бы за инструменты и начал играть. Всё внимание Уиттмора было приковано к солисту, который глубоким, сильным и слегка хрипловатым голосом пел про околдовавшую его чёрную магию. 

Джексон сидел чуть в стороне и видел только профиль солиста, но этого было вполне достаточно, поскольку он подмечал всё – и как парень прикрывал глаза, погружаясь в песню, и как он чуть покачивался из стороны в сторону, будто качаясь на волнах музыки, и как он держал микрофон, обхватив его пальцами словно лаская. Он пел о том, как один лишь поцелуй начинает пожар, а Джексон думал о том, что волосы у парня не уложены гелем, а растрёпаны и слегка вьются. Что когда он приоткрывает глаза, то они ловят отсвет направленных на сцену ламп и сияют золотым. Что на шею казалось бы небрежно наброшен шарф, а рукава рубашки совсем по мальчишески закатаны до локтей. 

Парень пел, что отдаётся древней чёрной магии[1], а Джексон не мог отвести от него взгляда, замерев почти на вдохе, не двигаясь, не думая ни о чём, словно боясь спугнуть что-то лёгкое и неосязаемое. Что-то, что разлилось в воздухе, забилось через нос в лёгкие, а потом распространилось по всему телу, собираясь там остаться, возможно, навсегда. 

Джексон не сразу смог поставить на стол стакан, который так и держал где-то возле подбородка, просто потому что забыл о нём. Обо всём забыл, на самом деле, просто слушал и смотрел, впитывая в себя всё, что мог получить – зрительный образ, приятный уху голос. Лишь только под конец вечера, когда дышать получалось уже свободнее, а желание сделать что-то совершенно непозволительное чуть поутихло, Джексон узнал от Лидии, что солист – Айзек Лейхи, и что выступает он по средам и субботам. Ещё чуть позже, Уиттмор познакомился и с ним самим, став постоянным посетителем клуба по средам – по субботам народу всегда было очень много, люди громко говорили и постоянно мешали, да и шанс встретить кого-то из знакомых был велик, а проводить вечер в компании коллег совершенно не хотелось. 

Уиттмор с Айзеком почти не общался и знал о его жизни только со слов Лидии. Стыдно признаться, но Джексону было банально страшно поговорить с парнем наедине, потому что Уиттмор чувствовал, что может не сдержаться и что-нибудь сболтнуть. Нет, Джексон никогда не был болтуном, но рядом с Айзеком… он мог бы. Совершенно случайно, непреднамеренно, просто спонтанно. Сказать, например, что у Лейхи красивый голос, красивые волосы, красивые глаза, улыбка, руки, губы – весь он красивый. Или сказать о том, что Джексону хочется, чтобы Айзек однажды обхватил пальцами не микрофон, а его руку. Или о том, что Уиттмору до безумия хочется провести ладонью по щеке Лейхи, по шее, зарыться пальцами в волосы. Прижать парня к себе, вдохнуть его запах, поцеловать… Почти невозможно, почти до ломоты в костях, хочется поцеловать. 

Джексон давно заметил за собой то, что мужская красота привлекает его ничуть не меньше женской. Впервые он столкнулся с этим в студенческие годы, когда однажды, совершенно внезапно, застал своего друга Дэнни в одной постели с мужчиной (неловкий, очень неловкий момент). Тогда Уиттмор был в шоке, а их дружба с Махилани была под угрозой, пока Джексон, спустя несколько дней, во время которых он старательно избегал с Дэнни любых встреч, не решил, что друг ему намного важнее знания того, кого он предпочитает в постели. Некоторое время между ними всё ещё сохранялась небольшая неловкость, но потом всё сошло на нет, когда Джексон понял, что Дэнни – это всё тот же Дэнни, который совершенно внезапно не стал кем-то другим, кем-то плохим, кем-то, кого нужно было сдать полиции. Они с Махилани остались хорошими друзьями и по сей день часто общаются, вспоминая студенчество и порой задевая в разговорах тему гомосексуализма. 

Тогда Джексон принял всё на удивление спокойно и легко, и только спустя несколько лет понял, почему не чувствует отвращения или негатива к подобному – он сам порой смотрел на мужчин совсем не дружеским взглядом. Он подмечал то, что совсем не должен был, и чувствовал то, что было запрещено. Представить мужчину в своей постели было так же легко, как и женщину, а тот единственный раз, когда он видел два переплетённых мужских тела, мог прогонять в своей голове множество раз, старательно затирая лица (неловко было каждый раз в своих фантазиях смотреть на лицо друга). И Джексон наверняка решил бы, что он серьёзно болен, но всякий раз, когда его посещали эти мысли, он вспоминал Дэнни и его рассказы о том, что это нормально, думал о Махилани и понимал, что вряд ли это можно назвать болезнью, скорее чем-то… Уиттмор даже не мог точно сказать, чем именно. Джексон не мог бы назвать себя больным, хотя и понимал, что его влечение к мужчинам неправильно, а главное – совершенно бесперспективно, ведь он, как и его отец, был публичным человеком, которому совсем не стоило хоть как-то дискредитировать себя в глазах общества. Конечно, можно было попросить Дэнни познакомить его с кем-нибудь, кто уж точно будет молчать, но Джексону было немного… страшно? стыдно? Точно и не скажешь. К тому же, он отличался не только от своих знакомых, предпочитающих женскую красоту, но и от того же Махилани, который выбрал исключительно мужскую. Джексон часто делил постель с женщинами, и не менее часто – мечтал о мужчинах. Но попробовать, воплотить свои фантазии в жизнь он так и не решился, предпочитая думать о подобном в одиночестве. 

Молодой преуспевающий адвокат, привлекательный мужчина с хорошими манерами, дамский угодник и сердцеед – вот кого все видели до сих пор, глядя на Джексона. 

А Джексон приходил каждую среду в джаз-клуб, смотрел на Айзека и немного умирал, позволяя себе забывать о необходимости дышать. 

Лейхи стал для Уиттмора первым – и пока что единственным – настолько страстным увлечением, которое Джексон и хотел, и не хотел прекращать. Довольно часто после концерта, когда всё тело было словно в огне и требовало хоть какой-нибудь разрядки, Уиттмор шёл к какой-нибудь из своих не обременённых высокой моралью подружек и занимался с ними сексом, всякий раз представляя, что находится в постели с совершенно другим человеком. Человеком, чьи волосы не размётывались бы по подушке, чьи стоны не были бы такими высокими, а губы не марали бы простыни помадой. 

Джексон не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что влюблён – или мог бы, но не говорил. Он систематически продолжал приходить каждую среду, сидел в полутёмной нише, смотрел на Айзека и на целый вечер не думал ни о чём, кроме него. Иногда – очень редко – ловя на себе случайные взгляды, когда Лейхи обводил глазами зал, и позволяя себе мечтать, что Айзек тоже иногда думает о нём – ведь они знакомы. Порой Джексону казалось, что так оно и есть, что Лейхи нет-нет, да бросит взгляд в его сторону, что в этот момент его голос немного дрогнет, а пальцы сильнее обхватят микрофон. Но, конечно же, это не могло быть правдой, и все взгляды, что перепадали Джексону, были обычными взглядами, которые Айзек бросал на всех посетителей, проверяя реакцию зала на очередную песню. Так же делала и Лидия, когда пела, и все остальные артисты. Работа – ничего личного. 

И всё же, Джексон никогда не представлял себе Айзека с кем-то. Вот никак не мог представить, что у него есть какая-то другая жизнь, в которой он не закатывает рукава рубашки, не ласкает пальцами микрофон, не прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в музыку и песню. Что он делит квартиру с кем-то, делит постель с кем-то, _делит жизнь с кем-то_. И всё было даже неплохо, пока этого _кого-то_ Джексон не знал. Очень просто было сделать вид, что этого _кого-то_ вообще не существует. А теперь этим _кем-то_ стала Эллисон, с которой Уиттмор был знаком лично, и которую считал вполне симпатичной, даже красивой девушкой с очаровательными ямочками на щеках, когда она улыбалась. Эллисон была прекрасна, когда встречалась со Скоттом, Джексон пару раз дружески флиртовал с ней, но никогда – _совершенно никогда_ – он не думал, что однажды она заведёт роман с Айзеком. 

Лидия огорошила его этой новостью, и Джексону на какое-то мгновение даже показалось, что специально. Но это было глупо – зачем бы Мартин делать такое? Она просто рассказала ему последние новости, как делала это обычно. Она просто почти вышибла из лёгких весь воздух, но разве же в этом её вина? Никто вообще не виноват в том, что Джексон забывал обо всём, смотря на Лейхи, и уж тем более никто не виноват в том, что тот не делал того же самого. 

Джексон определённо болен, так что ему просто надо прекратить думать чёрте о чём. И просто прекратить приходить в клуб по средам, чтобы потом всю оставшуюся неделю с нетерпением ждать повторения. Возможно, всё-таки стоит набраться смелости и попросить Дэнни познакомить его с кем-нибудь – Махилани его лучший друг, он не будет задавать вопросы, в этом Джексон уверен. Или, возможно, пора жениться на радость родителям и стать добропорядочным семьянином, подарив родителям внука, а себе – чувство окончательной и бесповоротной определённости. Джексон не знал, что ему нужно делать, но прекрасно знал, что делать что-то несомненно нужно.

Уиттмор окинул взглядом зал, замечая, что людей становится больше. Парни на сцене начали играть активнее, мелодии стали жизнерадостнее и позитивнее, а это всегда означало только одно – скоро выйдет солист. Джексон задумался, стоит ли ему уйти сейчас, или всё-таки прекратить свои постоянные визиты со следующей недели. Хотя, тут вопрос был, скорее, в другом: хотел ли он в последний раз послушать Айзека, запечатлеть его образ в своей голове, оставить там его навсегда и спокойно уйти, иногда вспоминая это своё увлечение молодости. По всему выходило, что хотел, да и виски вроде как был уже заказан… Джексон решительно поднялся и, заметив пока ещё пустующий столик в центре зала, направился к нему. Если уж он решил, что это будет последний раз, то можно больше не прятаться в тени. Конечно, Уиттмора никто не заставлял принимать решение о последнем посещении клуба, но Джексон почему-то был совершенно уверен, что не хочет слышать – а, главное, видеть – Айзека с Эллисон, которая так же проводила здесь все вечера. Возможно, когда-нибудь Лейхи расстанется с ней. А возможно – женится. И Джексон определённо не хотел испытывать собственную нервную систему, ожидая того или другого. 

Джексон как раз успел усесться на стул, когда на сцену вышел Айзек – всё такой же высокий, гибкий и прекрасный. Привычно закатанные рукава рубашки, накинутый на плечи шарф, растрёпанные волосы. Уиттмор невольно закусил губу, когда Лейхи подошёл к микрофону, смотря, как тот начинает слегка покачиваться в такт музыке. Как он прикрывает глаза, но перед этим – Джексон мог _почти_ поклясться – ловит его взгляд. Уиттмор, как оказалось, прекрасно умел выдавать желаемое за действительное, но об этом, как обычно, Джексон собирался подумать чуть позднее. 

Сегодня он собирался запомнить всё. Как Айзек чуть нахально улыбается, рассказывая залу о сумасшедших вещах, которые не могут позволить ему перестать любить[2]. Как он чуть ближе придвигается к микрофону, нежно проводя по нему пальцами, прося Валентина всегда оставаться маленьким[3]. Как он чуть встряхивает волосами и почти неосознанно тянется рукой к груди, спрашивая, насколько же сильно он влюблён[4]. Как он протягивает руку к залу – казалось, прямо к Джексону, и смотрит вот прямо на него, когда рассказывает, что не собирается слушать разум, потому что кто-то уже частичка его самого[5]. И, возможно, впервые в жизни Джексону хотелось, чтобы сейчас кто-нибудь пришёл и сказал, что Айзек такой же, как он. Что он думает о том же самом, что можно подойти к нему и не улыбаться дежурно, а притянуть к себе, зарыться пальцем в волосы и целовать. Целовать долго, пока у обоих не заболят губы, и даже после этого – пока совсем не пропадёт дыхание. А после, ласкать его тело, как всегда и хотелось, проводить руками по плечам, груди, животу, спускаться к бёдрам – и восхищаться, Джексон был вполне уверен, что восхищаться - всем. Брать его всего – и всего себя отдавать. И любить, наконец-то любить кого-то настолько сильно и всепоглощающе. 

— Я люблю тебя, — неверяще прошептал Джексон, смотря прямо в глаза Айзеку. — Господи, я действительно тебя люблю. 

Джексон вскочил и быстро пошёл к выходу, оглушённый собственным признанием, которое, слава богу, никто не мог услышать за музыкой, и совершенно не замечая, как после его слов расширились глаза Айзека и дрогнул его голос. 

*_*_*

Следующие два месяца Джексон настолько сильно загрузил себя работой, что единственное, о чём он мог думать, так это об отдыхе. Он приходил домой и буквально падал на кровать, из последних сил заставляя себя подняться и всё-таки принять душ, – иногда и не получалось и этого – а потом мгновенно засыпая, чтобы утром опять прийти на работу и погрузиться в сотни дел. Джексон специально брался за самые трудные дела, которые требовали полной отдачи, которые даже по ночам снились, которые отодвигали все посторонние мысли назад. За два месяца Уиттмор выиграл столько дел, сколько не выигрывал и за полгода. О нём написали в газете, для чего брали у него интервью, на котором он был полусонный и бесконечно уставший. Но это помогало. Помогало не думать о том, что он влюбился в мужчину. Не просто захотел с ним физической близости, а именно _влюбился_. Ему хотелось не только разделить с ним постель, но и разделить с ним время – слушать о его делах и планах, вместе куда-нибудь ходить, быть одной из частей его будущего – хотелось бы самой важной. Но в то же время Джексон прекрасно понимал, что наверное ничего в мире не заставит пойти и сказать об этом Айзеку. Сказать об этом хоть кому-нибудь вообще. 

Уиттмор совсем не посещал клуб – не только по средам, но и вообще, полностью посвятив себя работе. Разумеется, со временем накал эмоций и чувств сойдёт на нет, Джексон сможет спокойно выдохнуть и жить дальше – сколько людей пережили неразделённую любовь, впоследствии обретя счастье в жизни? Его ситуация не слишком-то отличалась от других, разве что объектом чувств стал мужчина – ну и что, ведь об этом никто не узнает. Через какое-то время Уиттмор, возможно, вернётся в клуб. Потом, вполне вероятно, сможет и общаться с Лейхи – всё проходит, и влюблённости тоже. Но чего Джексон совершенно не ожидал, так это того, что вернуться придётся значительно раньше предполагаемого срока. 

В пятницу к нему на работу пришла Лидия. Она была в скромном платье кремового оттенка, кокетливой шляпке и с решительным выражением лица. 

— Я приглашаю тебя на свой день рождения, — сказала Мартин, как только Уиттмор предложил ей чашечку чая. — В следующую среду. 

— День рождения? — удивился Джексон, будто ему и в голову не приходила мысль о том, что у Лидии может быть этот праздник. — Лидия, прости меня, я совершенно не смогу придти – ужасно занят. 

— Нет уж, — решительно покачала головой Мартин. — Ты не приходишь в клуб и, судя по твоему лицу, вообще умрёшь на этой своей работе. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл на мой день рождения. После этого – можешь не беспокоиться ещё год. 

Джексон вздохнул – он знал, что Лидия будет настаивать на своём либо пока он не согласится, либо пока он её не выгонит. Но выгонять девушку из своего офиса Уиттмор совершенно не собирался – что о нём подумали бы коллеги и прохожие? А если среди случайных свидетелей окажется журналист? Да Джексона потом из-под земли достанут, пытаясь выяснить, что произошло. И не ответишь же на все вопросы "Я не хотел идти на день рождения"? 

— Ладно, — кивнул Уиттмор, поднимая руки в примиряющем жесте. — Я приду. Думаю, ты права, и мне действительно стоит выбраться из офиса. 

— Прекрасно, — засияла улыбкой Лидия. — Тогда встретимся в среду в клубе – Питер его закроет в этот день – в шесть вечера, идёт? 

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Джексон, записывая время в ежедневник. — Что тебе подарить? 

— О, что хочешь. Твой приход уже будет подарком, — подмигнула ему Мартин и лёгкой походкой вышла из кабинета. 

Джексон вздохнул и откинулся в кресле, сложив руки на затылке и уставившись в потолок. Разумеется, Айзек там тоже будет, и разумеется – с Эллисон. Уиттмору не хотелось смотреть на их пару, а на Лейхи лучше бы не смотреть вообще, но Джексон прекрасно понимал, что когда-нибудь это должно было случиться, раз он умудрился подружиться с половиной клуба. К тому же, он не страдающая малолетняя девица, которая не может посмотреть в глаза своему возлюбленному. Один вечер – и он снова сможет вполне по взрослому завалить себя работой и обо всём забыть. 

Но как бы Джексон себя ни настраивал, среда всё равно пришла слишком быстро. В выходные он купил для Лидии подарок – дорогие и красивые серьги, а себе – новый костюм. В этом не было особой необходимости, просто ему захотелось, к тому же, повод вроде был. Джексон был уверен, что все так или иначе придут более нарядными, чем обычно, а его старый костюм уже слегка поносился. И всё же наступление среды было внезапным, хотя она совершенно привычно следовала за вторником, который пришёл за понедельником, который был как раз после выходных. Однако, к концу третьего рабочего дня Уиттмор уже опять успел выложиться на работе, так что чувствовал скорее усталость, нежели волнение или напряжение. 

Клуб действительно был закрыт, о чём свидетельствовала вывеска. Джексону открыл Пэрриш, который выглядел менее официально, чем обычно на работе, но более торжественно, чем в простые дни. 

— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал его Джордан. — Пальто можешь снять прямо в зале, проходи. 

Джексон кивнул и пошёл к залу, заметив, что Пэрриш не пошёл с ним, а скрылся в одном из служебных помещений. Уиттмор пожал плечами, не придавая этому особого значения – мало ли что ему могло там понадобиться. Из зала доносились звуки фортепиано, и Джексон даже притормозил немного, пытаясь понять, кто играет. Это явно были не Стайлз с Корой. Возможно кто-то из других друзей Лидии – музыканты зачастую с лёгкостью пересаживались за разные инструменты. Но когда Джексон вошёл, то подумал, что надо было, наверное, немного опоздать. Или вообще настоять на своём и никуда не идти. 

За фортепиано сидел Айзек в привычной закатанной до локтей рубашке, задумчиво наигрывая знакомую Уиттмору мелодию (на самом деле, большинство фортепианных мелодий были ему незнакомы, но эту он определённо где-то слышал). Она была какой-то грустной и совершенно не вязалась с образом Айзека, который Джексон упорно хранил в голове. Она даже не вязалась с джазом[6]. Уиттмор остановился на лестнице, не собираясь мешать, и Лейхи, по идее, вообще не должен был его заметить, но каким-то образом это произошло, потому что он сбился с нот и неловко повернулся на стуле, почти зацепившись ногами за педали. 

Возникла пауза, во время которой Джексон внезапно понял, что совершенно не знает, что сказать. Ну не начинать же разговор со слов "Здравствуй, я думал, что забыть тебя будет легко, но нет, можно я тебя поцелую?". Айзек в это время тоже о чём-то думал, а ещё очень сильно вдыхал в себя воздух, раздувая ноздри. И не отводил взгляда. Совершенно. 

— Привет, — кашлянул Джексон, не собираясь больше стоять столбом и изображать памятник самому себе. — А где остальные? 

— Их ещё нет, — отозвался Айзек, вставая навстречу Уиттмору и протягивая тому руку. — Привет. 

Джексон сжал пальцы Лейхи, чувствуя, какое крепкое у него рукопожатие. Руку удалось отпустить далеко не сразу, но Айзек почему-то совершенно не высказал недовольства, он всё так же продолжал смотреть на Джексона, будто чего-то ожидая. Уиттмор тоже смотрел на него и не понимал, чего именно от него ждут, потому что то, чего ждал он, было только в его воображении. 

— Как у тебя дела? — спросил Джексон, когда смог сделать шаг назад.

— Нормально, — кивнул Лейхи. — Всё по-прежнему. Пою. Ты как? Уже два месяца не появлялся. 

— Работа, — пожал плечами Джексон, чувствуя совсем ненужное ему сейчас тепло от того, что Айзек заметил его отсутствие. — Много дел. Сильно устаю. 

— Понятно, — покивал Лейхи.

— Не знал, что ты играешь, — махнул рукой на фортепиано Джексон. 

— Нечасто, — отозвался Айзек. — В основном, классику. В джазе нужно держать ритм и отдавать ведущие роли трубам и саксофонам, а я люблю просто играть. 

— Сыграешь? — неожиданно предложил Джексон.

— Хорошо, — как-то неуверенно ответил Айзек, подходя к инструменту. 

На несколько секунд он замер, потом поставил руки на клавиатуру, глубоко вздохнул и начал играть. Джексон замер, вслушиваясь в мягкие и нежные переходы звуков, смотря, как Айзек чуть наклоняется к фортепиано, когда музыки нужно придать особую глубину. Как ловко его пальцы выводят что-то совершенно волшебное. Эту мелодию Джексон раньше не слышал, а если бы и слышал, то он вполне был уверен, что никто не сыграл бы её лучше Айзека. Недолгая, не больше пяти минут – она почти заставила Джексона раствориться, распылиться на миллионы частей, забыть обо всём. 

— Серенада[7], — тихо сказал Айзек, когда закончил, убрал руки с клавиатуры и поднял на Уиттмора взгляд.

Джексон кивнул, сглотнул и попытался вспомнить, когда он успел подойти вплотную к инструменту и, соответственно, к Айзеку. 

— Красиво, — отчего-то хрипло выдохнул Джексон, мысленно попрощался с карьерой, семьёй и свободой и буквально выдернул Лейхи из-за фортепиано, за отвороты рубашки притягивая к себе. 

Айзек вполне мог бы вырваться, дать Джексону в морду или даже приложить его головой о всё то же фортепиано. Но вместо этого он обхватил шею Уиттмора в каком-то совершенно отчаянном порыве, с безумной страстью отвечая на поцелуй. Было непонятно, кто вёл, но в данный момент они бы и не смогли это решить – им было настолько всё равно. Они оба вели себя как встретившиеся после долгой разлуки любовники, всё никак не могли отступить, задыхались, хватали какие-то несчастные частички воздуха и снова притягивали друг друга. Джексон почти порвал рубашку Айзека, сильно сжимая ткань в кулаках, а Лейхи короткими рваными рывками пытался то ли расстегнуть воротник Уиттмору, то ли просто выдрать пуговицы. 

— Два чёртовых года, — срывающимся шёпотом с рычащими нотками выдохнул Айзек, когда Джексон оторвался от его губ и, наконец-то, уткнулся носом в шею. — Почти два чёртовых года ты смотрел на меня и хотел меня, а потом признался в любви и свалил на два месяца! 

— Как ты?.. — удивился Уиттмор, чуть отстраняясь. — Как ты услышал?..

— Я постоянно, постоянно смотрел тебе в глаза. _Долго_. И наши рукопожатия при встречах. _Долгие_. Какого чёрта ты ушёл тогда? 

— При чём здесь это? — ещё больше удивился Джексон, вспоминая, что они с Айзеком реально всегда долго здоровались. 

— Ой, да господи, — выдохнул Лейхи и почти бездумно провел рукой по груди Уиттмора. — Ты что, не знаешь, как мы… 

— О чём ты говоришь вообще? — совсем ничего не понимая, спросил Джексон. — Что "как мы"? Как ты вообще услышал, что я тебя… тебя…

— Долгий взгляд глаза в глаза и долгое рукопожатие означают, что мужчина предпочитает мужчин, — перебил его Айзек. — Я думал, ты знаешь. Ты всегда пах желанием…

— Чем я пах? — окончательно ошалел Джексон. — У этого есть свой запах? Как ты его вообще унюхал? Что…

— Упс, мы не вовремя? — раздался от лестницы весёлый голос Стайлза. — Неловкая ситуация, да, парни? 

Джексон подумал, что сейчас самое время придумывать оправдания, почему они с Айзеком стоят в обнимку, со сбитой одеждой и слишком сильно покрасневшими губами. Уиттмор перевёл взгляд на Лейхи, по многолетней привычке быстро оценивая все возможные доказательства и улики, но заметил, что Айзек совершенно не переживает. 

— Могли бы прийти чуть позже, — вздохнул Лейхи, отступая на шаг от Джексона. 

— Мы и так "случайно" задержались на полчаса, — усмехнулся Стилински. — Но день рождения Лидии сам себя не приготовит. Джексон, если ты теперь в нашей дружной семье, то будь добр, помоги Эллисон с подарками, она в подсобке. 

— Эллисон! — почти воскликнул Джексон оборачиваясь к Айзеку. — Вы же встречаетесь? 

— Да? — искренне удивился Лейхи. — Не знал. За подобное меня сначала прибил бы Скотт, потом Крис, а потом сама Эллисон. 

— Но Лидия сказала, — начал Джексон. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно ты отвлекал нас от игры по средам, — перебила его заходящая в зал Эрика. — Мы бы и не такое сказали, чтобы вы уже хоть к чему-то пришли. 

— Правда твоего стремительного исчезновения после эпохального признания мы не ожидали, — рассмеялся Стайлз. 

— Да как вы все его услышали-то? — взмахнул руками Джексон, смотря на всех по очереди. — Я его чуть ли не про себя произнёс! 

— Таааак, — протянул Стилински, потом переглянулся с вошедшим Дереком и кивнул. — Планы меняются. Джексон, иди помоги Айзеку в гримёрке. Там очень важное дело. А потом, когда придёшь в себя и поймёшь, что мы все не такие уж и страшные, то можешь помочь нам с готовкой, подарки Эллисон к тому моменту уже запакует. 

— Пойдём, — улыбнулся Айзек, хватая Джексону за руку и утягивая в задний коридор. — Я всё тебе расскажу. 

— Вот уж будь добр, — кивнул Уиттмор, беспрекословно следуя за Лейхи. 

— Но для начала ещё парочку раз поцелуемся? — с озорным блеском в глазах предложил Айзек. 

— Вот уж определённо, — отозвался Уиттмор. 

— К восьми хотя бы появитесь! — закричала из зала Эрика. 

— Как вы это делаете? — спросил Джексон, но тут же перебил сам себя. — Хотя какая разница. 

Айзек улыбнулся и позволил притянуть себя ближе. 

— _Ты под моей кожей_ [8], — прошептал Лейхи в губы Уиттмора. — И я отдаюсь этой древней чёрной магии[9]. 

— _Ты живёшь в моём сердце_ , — отозвался Джексон. — _Отныне и навсегда_ [10]. 

И глядя в заполненные светом и радостью глаза Айзека, Джексон понял, что неважно, что ему хотят объяснить и в чём признаться – он останется с ним настолько долго, насколько это возможно. 

*_*_*

Джексон всегда сидел по центру, прямо посередине. Он смотрел на Айзека, который как всегда чуть покачивался, то наклоняясь ближе к микрофону, то отстраняясь от него. Лейхи улыбался залу, рассказывая о своей любви, о том, что миллионы гитар поют им, о том, что теперь у них есть все звёзды.

_Now we own all the stars_  
_And a million guitars are still playing_  
_Darling, you are the song_  
_And you'll always belong to my heart_ [11]

Айзек смотрел прямо на Джексона и пел только для него. Теперь – всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Речь идёт о песни Френка Синатры – Древняя чёрная магия (Frank Sinatra - That old black magic)  
> [2]Речь идёт о песни Френка Синатры – Они не могут отнять это у меня (Frank Sinatra – They can't take that away from me)  
> [3]Речь идёт о песни Френка Синатры – Мой смешной Валентин (Frank Sinatra – My funny Valentine)  
> [4]Речь идёт о песни Френка Синатры – Насколько глубок океан? (Frank Sinatra – How deep is the ocean?)  
> [5]Песня Френка Синатры – Ты – частичка меня (Frank Sinatra – I've got you under my skin)  
> [6]Айзек играл "Лунную сонату" Л. Бетховена (просто Джексон услышал её не сначала и поэтому не узнал)  
> [7]Франц Шуберт – Серенада (фортепианное исполнение)  
> [8]Дословный перевод строчки under my skin из песни Ф. Синатры – Ты – частичка меня  
> [9]Перевод последней строчки из песни Ф. Синатры - Древняя чёрная магия (I'm in under that old black magic)  
> [10]Перевод первых фраз (You belong to my heart. Now and forever) песни Бинга Кросби – Ты живёшь в моём сердце.  
> [11]Песня Бинга Кросби – Ты живёшь в моём сердце (Bing Crosby – You belong to my heart)


End file.
